


【赫海】  这个他  09

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [9]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  09

9.  
灯条惨白着照亮了教室里的空气，晃的人虹膜留影地不甚清晰。李东海瘫在椅背上闭着眼睛，昨晚没睡好头脑坠重，两旁同学们说话的声音都被作放大处理，他们在高声抱怨测验试题的困难，担忧期中期末的大考。他用双手捂上脸，嘴角悄悄勾出弧度，因为某个人而感到颇为欢快得意。  
忽又是想起来什么来，手钻进书包里暗自摸寻了一番，起身若无其事地晃到门口，往没开灯的阴暗过道里瞄，果然走廊里站着在隔壁监考完的李赫宰，身形融在蓝灰色里，抱着收理好的答卷在跟旁边的教授核对信息。今天穿着白色印花短袖搭水洗牛仔外套，黑裤下还露一截脚踝，他好像一点也不畏寒，不像自己。  
等待着下课，同学们在教室里百无聊赖。班长走过来问他考得如何，李东海笑着随口说还行。他不会提起考试题目基本全部来自李赫宰的习题和笔记，换汤不换药地更换了措词和具体数据。  
放行的铃起，他抓上书包从后门冲出去，身影成为一帧幻影，是为了避开李赫宰的眼睛。直到教学楼前的广场里，又翻过包来确认了下里面的东西。李东海继续拔开腿往外奔，脚步是往办公楼去。  
心里竟然锣鼓喧天，在执行秘密任务一般，要赶在李赫宰之前才行。  
他之前在社交网站上搜索过李赫宰的名字，没有实名认证的网页找不到相符的信息。所以昨晚为以后能看到对方的生活动态而雀跃了一瞬，大概满足了自己视奸的不良居心——拥有了不引起察觉而了解对方的机会。翻开资料发现他名下只显示了不多的几条状态，大多是照片跟简单的配文。最后一张是拍的校园路边的黄叶，他写，干燥的秋天。东海由此想起课上他嘴角边那一丝殷红，说话的时候裂口会随唇角一同开合，是还没好吗，他抛下手机翻下床去找妈妈寄给自己的一堆保健品。有未开封的维生素B族，他在瓶身上查看了一下功效说明，瓶子满当摇起来只轻微的响。把这个给他，就当做回礼。又恐怕直接递交会有缺少理由的尴尬——他送自己书时也并没有当面——东海猜测同系的研究生明天应该会来监考，说不定之后会在教授的办公桌前帮忙批改试卷。  
所以他现在一步两阶地往办公室的楼层爬。院系的大办公室广而空旷，只剩一二个昏倦的学生在微闪的电脑屏前帮导师制作PPT。靠外的一壁朝西，整墙都凿有窗子，可通明直到黄昏，窗边由临楼而栽的各式树木的枝叶装点；靠内的一墙上列一排玻璃柜，平日都被锁紧，李东海在那里看到过李赫宰的名字，写在把手上方的标签贴纸上，是他的字迹。  
他轻喘着气找到了教授的办公桌，两张桌面对称并立，李赫宰就曾经坐在其中一张前忙碌。他从包里拿出了白色的药瓶，四处张望了一下稳定呼吸，又压下便利贴粘在了桌上。动作确如想象中的麻溜，走出步子却回头来望一眼确定，告别一样。然后又同来时那般极速奔出楼去，直到了宿舍楼下他才长吁口气：他收不到都可以，因为见不到反而轻松了，我的表达跟他的反应成为了两件事情；大概是我瑟缩生怯吧，但我自己知道表达过就好。  
走出办公室的时候，直面到走廊里对流的冷空气，因为没有阳光照耀而阴冷得枯寂，他知道也感到这一章已经翻过去，跟风尘露水中的相遇不同，大概像徒留印象后偶然念及便会闻到香味的金发男子，如稀少的展藏品从未期盼去拥有，欣赏过就好，是欣赏到美好本身所散发的光焰而感到震颤愉悦；低廉的性或撩拨的悸动全然不能与之相提。  
知足得连自己不敢相信。  
校园里的树叶泛黄了枯涩了落尽，地球公转越发离太阳远去。他度过了自己19岁的生日，只跟室友们一起。十一月间天气已完全冷下来，北方的空气里腾越起冷白的干燥气息。锅炉房排出蒸汽缭绕，室内暖气烧的人鼻口枯涸，室外狂风刮擦皮肤绽开通红。有热源的地方都被动地蒸发水汽，食堂窗口和面条碗口都一团热，糊住玻璃和眼镜。  
李东海穿着短袖窝在被子里边发呆边跟人发信息，密集的小测验结束了，期中的大考也结束了，他发现如果别的科目自己也这么认真，说不定年末可以申上个奖学金。那样的话李赫宰应该会觉得不枉苦心。  
东海退回到联系人那一栏去戳李赫宰的头像，习惯了一般直拉到底，又回到最近，像钢琴的指法一样熟悉。他觉得这样不好，李赫宰根本不喜欢发状态，他刷了好几遍都能背了，才想到可能是被分组屏蔽了，也就不想看了，觉得不能再自挖疮口。就是跟别人聊天的间隙闲下来会对着他的头像发呆，蓝底的上弦白月。随后便在跟别人撩骚的起初几句话里发挥不佳，是把同他的心悸延展到了别人那里。  
撩和被撩不绝，东海就是不去跟他说话，连跟他的聊天记录都不愿翻看。跟那女孩也同样因为他而不再随意联系。他第一次发现自己其实被动，他不是没有追求过别人，目的明确地一试便行，甚而在得到之处便了无生趣。他知道他对李赫宰根本就不是这种心情，他不是喜欢他，他没有必须要睡到他的决心而想尽办法地殷勤。李东海并不清楚是有点什么，因此要去怎么做，只是有什么被推到悬崖口一样亟待激变，理性在说保持现状最是安全，拖着拖着，年轻最不怕拖沓扯皮。因为谁拥有什么或没有什么都是可以，自己可能是那种怯懦到保持观望而无法表达的人，但绝不会徒劳纪念就举步不前。  
他于是回到了过去的节奏里，至少自己对这些步骤熟悉到烦腻，在互相撩动后跟男男女女见面，只是在相互试探到即将真枪实弹的情欲迸发前，自我厌恶起来以至于无法勃起挺立，这便更让他无趣，自己撸动的次数自然增多了起来。结合到自己以前有过的问题，觉得是真需要去看看医生了。  
正好最近身边发生了不小的事情，有一个还算熟悉的学弟公开出柜，李东海因为自己心理生理上对个别男性已经产生了反应、又料想这学弟的境遇不易，就主动示好着结交起来，也可能是出于猎奇和同情。那天学弟提起下午要去医院例行检查，李东海便主动陪同，其实是想那家私立专科医院里方便挂号看病。  
问诊的是一个年轻的大夫，剑眉星目，推推金边眼镜先将他打量了一番微笑起，询问了情况后眼睛亮起贼光让他站起来拉下裤链来查验性器，戴着手套又拉扯起来翻阅，脸直向其凑近。李东海正觉得不对劲，就看到他兜住了囊球揉搓起来，过不久自己依然没有反应。这医生便撇下眉毛嗤笑起来，李东海又看了眼他那副熟悉的眼镜，闭眼不语，医生继续用仪器测试，顺势弹了一下器具，一边又抬手来摸他的屁股，在东海躲开的时候眼睛眯起来继续讪笑，奚弄着让他脱下裤子来检查前列腺。李东海觉得自己突然讳疾忌医起来，连忙说那就不测了，急忙把裤子穿好。大夫眉头一簇，拉下嘴角，颇为批判地问，你不是同性恋么。李东海只睁大眼睛，没有言语，他自己没有界定自己的必要和兴趣。  
他埋下头并不耐心地解释道，应该是最近心理压力过大引起的心因性勃起障碍，让他正视情况放松心态同时调整作息健康饮食，“你刚才提到了跟女性男性的多次性经历，结合你的各种症状来看，你还得减少滥交和自慰”。医生音色钝重地缓慢提起，强调尾句的同时，眼睛翻起来瞟视他，面前的漂亮男孩似乎毫不羞赧只是瘪下嘴。“这不就是禁欲了么”。 医生于是脸上堆起笑来抬手来揉他的胳膊，李东海这才是反应过来这是一个信号，他仔细看清医生姓名编号，出声威胁投诉上报。医生听言猛地把脸扬起来审视他，自然不会承认地继续保持诊疗语气，“我看你这样的人还是去抽个血检查一下，免得出去害人”。语气里似有不屑和笃定。


End file.
